1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of ultrasound imaging systems and more particularly to a modular ultrasound transducer system employing easily interchangeable transducer elements.
2. Previous Art
Ultrasound imaging systems are popular in the health care field because they allow a health care provider to electronically display images of the interior of the human body in a safe, non-invasive manner.
To obtain these images, the health care provider selects an ultrasound transducer--a device often small enough to be held in the hand, like an electric razor--and connects the transducer to a special computer. When placed against the patient's skin, or safely inside one of the body's openings, the transducer emits a burst of ultra-high frequency sound waves into the body. A fraction of a second later, the sound waves are reflected back into the transducer by internal body organs, producing weak electrical signals. These weak signals are returned to the computer through a cable, are amplified, and are converted into a displayed image of the internal organs.
There are a variety of transducers, each useful for viewing a particular part, or parts, of the body. Typically, each transducer is connected to a long cable which has a connector at one end for attachment to the system console.
An examination using ultrasound may involve the use of many transducers, each having its own cable and connector. The health care provider must select a particular transducer, then attach its connector to the computer. Then select another transducer, disconnect the first transducer from the computer and connect the new transducer, and so on.
Many of the electrical connectors used to attach ultrasound transducer cables to the system are bulky, complex, difficult to store and awkward to manipulate. Thus, changing from one transducer to the next can markedly slow the pace of an ultrasound examination. Also, it is necessary to store the transducers and their cables and connectors near the place where the examination is being conducted. These stored cables and connectors present a possibility for contamination since they are not easily sterilizable.
Because of the problems of physical access, storage, and cleanliness associated with the use of typical ultrasound transducers, it is desirable to have an ultrasound transducer in which the storage and cleanliness problems are overcome. Moreover, it is very desirable to have a family of hand held transducers which are easily and rapidly connected and disconnected from the ultrasound system.